english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Bridget Hoffman
Bridget Hoffman is an American voice actress, ADR director and script writer in the Los Angeles area. She's married to voice actor Rif Hutton. She's known for voicing: Belldandy in Ah! My Goddess: The Movie, Mizuho Kazami in Please Teacher! and Shinobu Maehara in Love Hina. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Open Season 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Open Season 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Hongylung 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DreamWorks Madly Madagascar (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Astro Boy (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Big Hero 6 (2014) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) - Young Flint *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices *Epic (2013) - Additional Voices *Everyone's Hero (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Home (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Additional Voices *Madagascar (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Female Tourist *Monster House (2006) - Additional Voices *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Over the Hedge (2006) - Additional Voices *ParaNorman (2012) - Crystal, Librarian, Parachutist Ghost *Planes (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Tinker Bell (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury (2011) - Female Viking 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Merry Madagascar (2009) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Ling-Pha Wong *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices *Durarara!! (2011) - Namie Yagiri, Kururi Orihara (ep26), Nurse (ep20), Traffic Radio (ep13) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Kururi Orihara, Elderly Woman (ep9), Namie Yagiri, Store Clerk (ep8) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Namie Yagiri, Kururi Orihara *Fate/Zero (2013) - Irisviel von Einzbern *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008) - Tae *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Nia Teppelin *Hand Maid May (2001) - Cyberdoll Kei *Kurogane Communication (2002) - Lavinia *Love Hina (2002) - Shinobu Maehara *Please Teacher! (2003) - Mizuho Kazami *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Mizuho Kazami *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Azumi Kiribayashi *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Lain Iwakura *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Additional Voices *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Ryoko Asakura *Trigun (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *X (2002-2003) - Princess Hinoto 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Shinobu Maehara *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Shinobu Maehara 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Belldandy *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Additional Voices *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) - Additional Voices *My Neighbor Totoro (2005) - Farmer's Wife *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Amayo *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Ryoko Asakura 'OVA - Dubbing' *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (2001) - Princess Rune Venus, Messenger (ep3), Princess Fatora *Hyper Doll: Mew & Mica the Easy Fighters (1996) - Shoko Aida *Love Hina Again (2003) - Shinobu Maehara *X: An Omen (2002) - Princess Hinoto 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Ryoko Asakura *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Ryoko Asakura Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armour of God (1999) - ADR Loop Group *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) - Additional Voices *American Beauty (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Beastly (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Borat (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Bride Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Catch That Kid (2004) - Additional Voices *Cyrus (2010) - Additional Voices *Down with Love (2003) - Additional Voices *Elektra (2005) - Additional Voices *Employee of the Month (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Fanboys (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Final Destination 5 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *First Snow (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Flightplan (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Furry Vengeance (2010) - Additional Voices *Hop (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Killers (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Knucklehead (2010) - Additional Voices *Law Abiding Citizen (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Machete (2010) - Additional Voices *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *Meet the Parents (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Midnight Special (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Possession (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *Resurrecting the Champ (2007) - ADR Loop Group *RoboCop (2014) - Additional Voices *Sex Tape (2014) - Additional Voices *Source Code (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Bourne Supremacy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Internship (2013) - Additional Voices *The Next Three Days (2010) - ADR Loop Group *This Means War (2012) - Additional Voices *Tooth Fairy (2010) - Additional Voices *Two Can Play That Game (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Venom (2005) - ADR Loop Group *What to Expect When You're Expecting (2012) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Award Host 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Atoli, Michiru Tajima *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Atoli, Michiru Tajima *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Atoli, Michiru Tajima *Galerians: Ash (2003) - Lilia Pascalle *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Tynave *The Bouncer (2001) - Dominique Cross *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - KOS-MOS *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - KOS-MOS, T-elos *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008) - Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (139) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (48) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2017. Category:American Voice Actors